The Meetings
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: These stories are about how the Hardy's and Drew meet. There will be different scenarios!
1. Bond, James Bond

**I don't own Nancy Drew, Frank Hardy or anyone else yo might notice. The characters**

**belong to the rightful owners!**

**On with the meeting,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**

**Frank-**

I was going downstairs to get my sarcastic, witty little brother Joe, when I

noticed something. A bunch of something red turning the corner to the kitchen. Then I heard

the door close quietly. If you weren't trying to hear something you would have never even

almost heard it.

I ran to the country decorated kitchen and ran through the door, just in time to see that once

again a bunch of something red ran into the tree's. Well, I wasn't going to let a burglar get

away. You see I am Frank Hardy, son of Fenton Hardy, former NYPD officer, founder of an

elite teen secret agency called ATAC and now a Private Investigator. So you see that

is why I am a amateur detective myself, along with me witty brother, Joe.

I started running once again. I am very fit, you see, because I take track and I need to run

from murders with guns occasionally.

I passed the sign that says-

Welcome to Bayport

in a matter of minutes. I was hot on the trail of the person with red hair. Yes, I made a

conclusion. The bunch of red hair was in fact long red hair.

I didn't make the conclusion of if it was a male or female. Until, she stopped. Dead in her

tracks. She muttered something then turned to run towards me.

You see then and only then did I notice the fear in her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. When

she was only about five feet away from me she jumped up and did a flip over me. I watched

as she went over me with surprised eyes. Then I noticed the headlights, and then I noticed

the bullets. Hundreds of them shooting at either me or the girl. I am not Bayport's most

wanted criminal. I help catch them, so I am Bayport's most wanted crime _fighter_.

Huge difference, see? Okay, back to the story. So once again I found myself running from

potential murderers with guns.

The girl fled into the forest once again, so I followed.

She ducked under a bush, so I followed

After I caught my breath, I desperately wanted to know who was trying to kill me and who the

mystery girl was.

"Who are the guys with guns?" I asked In a whisper

"Bill Rodney and his gang" she replied

"and who are you?" I asked

"Nancy Drew. You?"

"Bond, James Bond" I said. You see I get kinda funny when I'm concerned that I'm going to

die.

"Very funny James Bond. But really, who are you?"

"The name is Hardy, Frank Hardy"

"Fenton's Boy?"

I get very fed up when people compare me to my father.

"Yeah. So what?"

"I was looking for your father" She replied

"By trying to burglarize my house?"

"No! I'm in deep trouble. You see I'm a part time amateur investigator"

"Really?"

"yes"

Then I remembered something my Dad told us about over dinner about a week ago.

"Wait. Carson's girl?"

'Yes" she said with the same voice I replied in which is the _I can't believe you brought him into this_ voice.

"You see. My father and your father were colleagues a while back for the Rodney case, but

they didn't get enough evidence and he got out of him crimes with a warning" she explained

"When a similar crime was committed your Father suspected Rodney and I was asked to

go undercover as a waitress across the street from him suspected 'hideout' and when I found

evidence I got caught, I came to Bayport to tell your father. I don't trust Telephone's because

I've easily bugged one myself. And here we are" she said still trying to regain her breath

"sounds like you've been busy Miss. Nancy Drew"

And that's how I met Miss. Nancy Drew.

I hope you enjoyed my first 'meeting'. I will post different scenarios later.

Review! Review! Review!

~Mrs. Frank Hardy~


	2. The Giveaway

Fourteen year old Nancy Drew sat in her Father, Carson Drew's study waiting for him to

return from Bayport from his case with a nice man named Fenton Hardy.

The phone started ringing, the caller ID said 'Private'. She decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Is this Hannah Gruen?" a feminine voice asked. He was referring to The Drew's longtime

housekeeper. She was the closest thing to a mother that Nancy had.

"No this Is Nancy Drew" she replied

"Carson's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh of course dear. This is Laura Hardy"

"Oh Hello Mrs. Hardy. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell my husband and boys to call me when they get to your place?"

"I didn't know they were coming back here." she stated

"Oh, really? Well, Dear they are"

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell them" she assured her

"Thanks Dear. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Ma'am"

"Oh Nancy dear call me Laura"

"Okay. Goodbye Laura"

She had _no_ clue what in the world Mrs. Hardy was talking about. For all she knew she was

delusional. She called her Father to see what was up.

"Hello?" A voice said. She knew it was not her Father

"Where is my my Father?" she demanded

"Jeez, here" He said

"Hi Nan" Carson answered

"say 'Hello' one time if your in trouble"

"I'm not in trouble Nancy"

She heard laughter in the background

"Are you sure?"

"yes"

"then who answered your phone?"

"Joe Hardy"

"Aha! So it's true!"

"How did you find out?"

"Laura Hardy called" she said triumphantly

He explained this to his passengers.

"We are almost home. See you in a little, Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

They hung up.

About five minutes she heard the distinctive sound of her father's car.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran up to hug Carson

"I missed you to" he told her

Then she noticed the two young men. Wow. The dark haired one was really good looking.

He looked like he took track, swim and maybe football. And his eyes. Oh my! They were like

brown puppy eyes. _Dang it Nancy! Ned! Ned! Ned! Remember!_

"This is Joe" Carson said pointing to the blond kid. "and Frank" he said pointing to the good

looking one.

"Hi" she said shaking hands with Nancy.

Then Frank.

"And this Boys is my daughter Nancy" Carson told them

"Hello, pleasure to meet you Senorita" Joe said

"He's the flirt" Fenton assured

"Good, cause If you went any more flirtatious Id'e have to use my butt kicking skills" she told

him.

"like you can take on me" he retored

"Oh I could" she assured him

"Can I?" She asked Frank

"Be my guest" he replied

"I'll give you three seconds to get into your position" she said

She counted to three, then did a air somersault, landed behind him, did a judo kick to his back and he fell to the ground.

"What the-?" was all he could say

Everybody was laughing at him.

"Gymnastics and Martial Arts really comes In handy when getting assaulted my murderers" she explained

"huh?" was what Frank said

"Nancy is a part-time investigator" her Father explained "she helps me with cases"

"Oh! So do we!" Joe exclaimed

**-Ten Years Later-**

Nancy and Frank stood next to each other. The church is decorated in lilac's and marigold's.

Laura Hardy stood in the front seat with teary eyes. She knew Nancy was the one. Nancy is

wearing a white dress, Frank in a black tuxedo. "I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Franklin

Hardy" said the bishop. Carson Drew knew Frank was the one for his little girl. Fenton Hardy

also knew.

**Hey guys! Okay, so in the third book in my N/F world the wedding id absolutely**

**n_othing_ like this. In fact it's the opposite! Just making sure you people didn't think I**

**was giving away spoilers!**


	3. Nancy Drew, Lawyer

**I explain the ages and mission as the story goes on. **

**Hopefully you'll like it!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**

"so Frank, where are we going now?" the younger blonde haired brother asked as they got

into their SUV.

"Californina"

"sweet!"

"on buisness dummy"

"once again sweet!"

"yup" he said buckling his seat belt.

**-Nancy P.O.V-**

"Flight 202 to California. Now boarding" the speakers above me blasted.

"_Here I come case"_ I thought.

I boarded the plane and got into my seat. The window seat.

"_score!_" I thought.

Then I noticed two men coming down the isle. One was a blonde, with blue eyes. He was

muscular, like a football player. He looked about 19. Bess would have called him a TBH. Tall

blonde and handsome. The other one was brown haired brown eyed. About my age, 20. He

was also muscular, but in a track and swimmer way. Bess would have called him a TDH. Tall

dark and handsome. She has codes for every type of guy, it's quite amusing to watch her

rake her brain for the right one. I was surprised to see that they stopped at _my_ row of chairs.

"Is this the 10th row?" TBH asked.

"yup" I replied giving him a smile.

Not that I liked him, I had my boyfriend Ned back in River Heights.

"what seat are you?" Tall blonde and handsome asked Tall dark and handsome.

"10C" he replied.

"Looks like this is us" he said sitting next to me.

The next hour or so went by fast.

Tall blonde and handsome flirted. I ignored. Tall dark and handsome read. He ignored me.

"So what's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Joe Hardy and this is my brother Frank"

"Nancy Drew" I told him.

"are you on vacation?" Frank asked.

"_crap!"_ I thought.

"nope" I replied casually.

"buisness?" Joe asked.

"sure, you could say that" I told them before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?"

I did an overview of the two. They looked trustworthy and everything, but I couldn't tell them

I was going undercover to find a group of terrorists for the Network. That

conversation wouldn't go so well.

"I'm a lawyer" I said lying perfectly.

"oh, really. Me and Frank are ameatuer detectives ourselves"

"I used to be one to" I said exitedly.

"really?" Frank asked suddenly interested.

"yeah, but you know. Had to take up the occupation Daddy wanted to. Not do what I want to"

"_not true!" _I thought.

"we have no problem with that" Frank said.

"huh?" I asked.

"Our Dad'd retired police and he's a private Invesigator now"

"that's awesome" I said.

The next hour or so we talked about detective work, our cases, and legal stuff.

Thankfully, my father Carson Drew was a lawyer and taught me everything he knew. I could

actually become a lawyer and probab;y not even have to go to school. I've been learning for

_forever_.

I arrived at the hotel in record time and had enough time to change before meeting the client.

"hello Mr. Arvtez" I said entering the conference room.

"ah, Agent Drew they you are"

"Please, call me Nancy" I told him.

"Nancy, Id'e like you to meet someone" he said pointing to the table.

"_Oh my gosh! What are they doing here?"_ I asked as I saw the two young men sitting at the

table.

"Who do you work for?" Joe asked exitedly.

"confidential" I said.

"These are Frank and Joe Hardy. Their father is a world renowned PI and I asked them to

help you in the investigation. " Mr. Arvez explained.

"oh I know who they are"

"really?" he asked astonished.

"we met on the plane" I explained.

"a lawyer huh?" Joe asked.

"Hey, I didn't know if I could trust you" I retored.

"did you do legal work? You sure knew a lot?" Frank asked.

"My father is a lawyer"

"what's his name?" Joe asked.

"Carson Drew" I told them. 

They looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Your _the_ Nancy Drew" Frank asked.

"Um...Yes" I said, but it sounded like a question.

Then I remembered something my father told me about a case I was helping on.

"Your those guys that got kidnapped during a 'mission'"I said using air quotes for 'mission'.

"so what?" Joe asked.

"I'm the one that cracked that case and the one that told Ezra where to find you" I told them triumphantly.

"Your on a first name basis with the Chief of BPD?" Frank asked astonished.

"yes" I told him.

"Were not even on his 'Good' List!" Joe exlaimed.

I laughed in spite of myself.

This was going to be one _interesting_ case.


	4. AN: Agent Striker

Go read Agent Striker's 'In the beginning'!


End file.
